hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabelle Cooley
Isabel Cooley is an American actress who appeared in several films and television series from the late 1950s to the early 1990s. Her film credits includes appearing in such films as I Passed for White, Cleopatra, Up Tight!, Youngblood, Chapter Two, Walk Like a Man and Rich Girl, while her television credits, mainly as a guest star, includes Ben Casey, the 1960s sitcom Hogan's Heroes, The Mod Squad, Police Story, Family, Dallas, It's a Living, What's Happening Now!!, Riptide, Matlock and Murder, She Wrote. Filmography * Rich Girl (1991) * Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out (1989) * Parenthood (1989) * Walk Like a Man (1987) * Real Genius (1985) * Breathless (1983) * The Escape Artist (1982) * Tag: The Assassination Game (1982) * Haywire (1980) (TV) * Chapter Two (1979) * Walking Through the Fire (1979) (TV) * Youngblood (1978) * Up Tight! (1968) * Brainstorm (1965) * Cleopatra (1963) (as Isabelle Cooley) * I Passed for White (1960) (as Isabelle Cooley) * Never So Few (1959) (uncredited) * Anna Lucasta (1959) * Suicide Battalion (1958) * Raintree County (1957) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Murder, She Wrote playing "Head Nurse" in episode: "The Big Show of 1965" (episode # 6.16) 25 February 1990 * Matlock playing "Judge Webber" in episode: "The Buddies" (episode # 4.11) 12 December 1989 * Matlock playing "Judge Jean Bailey" in episode: "The Star" (episode # 4.6) 31 October 1989 * Hunter playing "Woman" in episode: "Investment in Death" (episode # 6.3) 28 October 1989 * Jake and the Fatman playing "Judge" in episode: "The Man I Love" (episode # 1.8) 10 November 1987 * Riptide playing "Maid" in episode: "A Matter of Policy" (episode # 3.11) 14 January 1986 * What's Happening Now!! playing "Actress" in episode: "Dee's Dilemma" (episode # 1.11) 11 January 1986 * It's a Living playing "Interviewer #3" in episode: "Off the Top" (episode # 2.6) 5 December 1981 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Muriel" in episode: "Proof Positive" (episode # 3.13) 11 January 1980 * Dallas playing "Actress" in episode: "Love and Marriage" (episode # 3.15) 21 December 1979 * The White Shadow playing "Reba Reese" in episode: "The Cross-Town Hustle" (episode # 2.3) 1 October 1979 * Harris and Company playing "Actress" in episode: "Choices" (episode # 1.1) 15 March 1979 * Family playing "Nurse Bragge" in episode: "Taking Chances: Part 1" (episode # 2.18) 1 March 1977 * Police Story playing "Mrs. Fielder" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "The Cut Man Caper" (episode # 3.5) 28 October 1975 * Medical Story playing "Actress" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "An Air Full of Death" (episode # 1.5) 9 October 1975 * Insight playing "Lee Anna" in episode: "Hellbound Blues" 13 May 1975 * The Bill Cosby Show playing "Miss Richards" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "The Poet" (episode # 2.13) 20 December 1970 * Storefront Lawyers playing "Mattie" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "Easy to Be Hard" (episode # 1.7) 28 October 1970 * The Mod Squad playing "Marion Lefevre" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "Survival House" (episode # 2.19) 10 February 1970 * The Outcasts playing "Sophie" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "The Night Riders" (episode # 1.8) 25 November 1968 * Run for Your Life playing "Barbara Jackson" (as Isabelle Colley) in episode: "I Am the Late Diana Hays" (episode # 2.2) 19 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Princess Yawanda" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "The Prince from the Phone Company" (episode # 1.26) 18 March 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Conchita Delgado" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "The Very Important Zombie Affair" (episode # 2.15) 31 Dcember 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Actress" in episode: "The Candidate" (episode # 1.9) 6 December 1963 * The Great Adventure playing "Lydia" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "Go Down, Moses" (episode # 1.6) 1 November 1963 * Ben Casey playing "Doris Burns" in episode: "Allie" (episode # 3.4) 2 October 1963 * Dr. Kildare playing "Phyllis Johns" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "Sister Mike" (episode # 2.23) 14 March 1963 * The Law and Mr. Jones playing "Nancy Mills" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "Lethal Weapons" (episode # 1.18) 17 February 1961 * Lux Video Theatre playing "Adele" (as Isabelle Cooley) in episode: "The Great Lie" (episode # 7.26) 21 March 1957 External Links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Isabel Cooley at the Internet Movie Database Cooley, IsabelCooley, IsabelCooley, IsabelCooley, IsabelCooley, Isabel